


"Playing his game"

by StarRider



Category: Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), V&7K, Varian - Fandom, Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRider/pseuds/StarRider
Summary: From strangers to enemys to friends. They are playing a game where betrayal and truth are their worst nightmare and the best help. The only problem they have to face is a chaotic nature and tragic past of a conceited thief that don't want to fail his boss or as I should say...mother.They all are playing his game...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Beginning of chaos

**Varian's pov**

we've been traveling for over two days, we wouldn't have to do it if Hugo didn't mess up the action. We were already so close to the token, but no, everything as usual had to spoil. I'm really fed up with it.

" Hey Varian, here is a good place to stay! " Nuru quickly ran to the place she indicated. Ehhh good that there is one optimistic person in this team, It felt like traveling with rapunzel.

" * sigh * We can stay here for one or two nights " I sighed for a reason, I knew that I would not sleep for the next few days. Someone had to fix our equipment and I wouldn't give Hugo even a flashlight, I don't trust him after the last mission and rightly, everything that happened there wasn' t an accident, someone had to mix up in the equipment, and the only person who moves not his things is Hugo.

"Mr. Goggles, I don't think it is a good idea to stay here " I just fuckin can't, after breaking the mission, he is still going smart. 

"Hmm, you know, we could be in town a long time ago if someone didn't mess up the action" I tried to say it as calmly as I could, not to cause an unnecessary storm on the team. However, I also felt like smacking Flynnollium in his face.

"Do you still think I am to blame for your incompetence?" It has already poured out my annoyance over that day. I grabbed him by his waistcoat and put a knife to his throat. I felt like during a battle in the Old Corona, a mix of irritation, anger, adrenaline and fatigue.

" Listen, Hugo, one more remark, and your vest will take on a new shade of BLOOD RED!" I pushed him away, sheathed my knife and headed angrily toward the camp site.  
  
"Varian, what was that? " Yong seemed surprised and scared at my outburst of anger. Heh, I'm not surprised, he has never seen me in such a state, tired, pissed off and irritated.

The first day of all this chaos finally passed, I spent 2 hours repairing the equipment (Thanks Hugo *eyes rolles* ), I managed to sit down for a moment to write how the day was in the diary I got from the rapunzel , I don't know how much time has passed since I sat down, because I fell asleep, the only thing I was still aware was that someone covered me with a blanket.

................................................................................................................................................................

_-Note from author_

_Ok I think I don't have to say how much I adore V &7K AU. Thanks for reading, and sorry for strong language ( I lied I'm not sorry)_

................................................................................................................................................................


	2. Offended alchemists

**Hugo's pov : The same day**

Ughh ... how dare he accuse me of fucking the mission? It's not my fault he didn't check the equipment before we got there. I have only one goal, help them find all tokens and later steal them, simple right? Varian really pisses me off, does he really think he's the boss of this group? Ha and what else? Nobody is my boss and never will be. That evening Varian started checking the equipment, wow, probably the first wise thing he has done in a long time. Normally it was my turn to check the equipment, but Varian didn't let me get close to the tent. This time I spent reading books that I "borrowed" from Varian's backpack. After about two hours, Varian fell asleep on the desk, I did not pay much attention to it cuz, I saw Nuru covering him with a blanket, so I decided that I wouldn't interfere. I remember that after a while I also fell asleep and someone covered me with a blanket.

**Next day**

Everyone was up, except for Variana and Hugo. Nuru started preparing breakfast, and Yong started to make a fire. Varian woke up first after ruddiger leapt over his head because he sensed food. Varian shouted in surprise what woke Hugo.

" Could you not yell in the morning? Some are still trying to sleep here!" Hugo roared in annoyance, to which Varian answered with obvious indignation.  
" Ough really? Ohh I'm so sorry but the raccoon just ran through me !!" Varian and Hugo exchanged a hateful look as if there would be another quarrel.

" Guys, calm down finally, can't we have one peaceful morning without your quarrels? Maybe you would finally make up? " Nuru looked at them with one eyebrow raised. Varian felt as if he were looking at irritated Rapunzel, which terrified him a bit, but he knew that he would spill acid on himself rather than reconcile with Hugo

"Make peace with HIM? NEVER " Both responded with disgust to the other.  
" Yes, you have to reconcile, because I don't intend to listen to your quarrel for the next weeks" Nuru looked at them like a mother at children who are arguing over a toy for half a day.

" Heh, I'd sooner spill acid on me than agree he is right, and you know why I'll never do that? Because Varian is never right anyway" Hugo smiled mockingly, as if he expected Varian to cry, but instead Varian stood up with clenched fists as if he was just calculating where it would be best to throw a flynnolium at Hugo. Instead, Varian showed Hugo a juicy middle finger straight to his side and then sat down by the fire.

**Varian and Hugo pov**

I FUCKIN HATE THIS GUY SO MUCH!!


	3. Finally town...and troubles

**Nuru pov'**

I know that it is difficult for the boys to get along, especially after the last action, but they must eventually learn to work together or at least stop trying to kill each other at every possible opportunity. Fortunately, we only have 20 minutes to a nearby village and I hope that in these 20 minutes Varian and Hugo will stop arguing.

**3 person'**

  
"I told you then, it's very delicate and you have to be careful with it!" Varian spoke frustrated, looking straight ahead and waving his arms chaotically.

"Heh ... if my memory is correct, it was your turn to check the equipment and you didn't do it so ... it wasn't my fault goggles" Hugo looked at Variana mockingly. "Oh ... ohghhh my fault? About a hair, and because of you we would blow out into the air because you can not listen to the instructions !!" Varian stood pointing aggressively finger at Hugo.

"Boys!!" Nuru shouted, turning towards the alchemists "Finally we got to the village, so be so nice and calm down" She said calmly this time, she turned on her heel and began to move on. Varian and Hugo exchanged hateful looks and followed Nuru.

**_About half an hour later..._ **

Hugo turned dramatically on one of the columns supporting the store "Ahh ... how much longer will it take?"  
Varian rolled his eyes, "It'll take us as much as it should, and now shut up, I need to focus." Hugo gasped offended. "Okay, if you want to play 'finding a needle in a haystack, then fine, I will look for something to eat", when he was leaving Nuru grabbed him by the shoulder, "You mean BUY THEM, right?" Hugo smirked, "Of course, who do you have me for?" Hugo pointed at himself with an open hand. "See you later in the center" Hugo saluted with two fingers and walked away looking for stalls.

**Hugo pov'**

HA pay? Yeah, what do they think, that I'm going to support these capitalists? I'll arrange food before sunset and I won't lose a penny. There are about 30 stalls here, twice as many people and ... many purses (a cunning smile appeared on his face), there are also no guards ... I think I got a really lucky day today. Let's start working.

After less than 15 minutes I picked up so much food that could fed at least half the royal guard, in addition I managed to "earn" some money * winks *.  
* spoken aloud * "Well ... it's time to go back to the rest and ... ohhh hello sir...is there any problem?" Shit, they'll be asking now.  
"We received a report about several of dozen thefts in this place, did you see anything suspicious?" I don't know, do I?  
"No, I haven't heard of such an incident, but since such a thing happened, I wish you luck in finding a thief." Of course, yeah you will find him ... morons.

**3 person'**

Hugo headed towards the center where he was to meet the rest of the group, by the way, he hidden all the money in a backpack with food. He was still smiling slyly, thinking about what idiots the guards turned out to be. Soon, he will find out that he shouldn't judge people so quickly.


	4. How can I trust...?

**3 person'**

"Do you really think he won't steal anything?" Varian asked looking at the map of the city. 

"I trust him ... he won't," Nuru replied uncertainly, as if she didn't believe in her own words, "Tell me Varian, why are you still arguing with Hugo?" 

"He is annoying, besides ... * a moment of silence * he reminds me of someone I once met but ... * sigh * nevermind " Varian looked downcast

"Hey look, Hugo is back," Yong said pulling the Nuru dress. 

"Ahhh finally, did you get food?" Nuru asked as she approached Hugo

"Of course I got it," Hugo pulled out leather handbags, stuffed with food. Yong stared at the bags with a sparkle in his eyes, "So...much...food" he said smiling. 

"How did you get so much food?" Varia looked suspiciously. 

Hugo laughed dismissively "I bought them, it's obvious, isn't it goggles?", at this moment Varian noticed three guards asking people about something, and then he realised what happened...

"You stole it!" Varian raised his voice, continuing to look at the guards. "How could you be so stupid, do you know what will happen when they find out it's you?" in his eyes you could see panic and anger at the same time."Okay, I stole it and what? It doesn't matter" Hugo crossed his arms, "Well I'm waiting"

"For WHAT you are waiting? For an apology?" Varian became red with annoyance and anger.  
"Exactly, I am waiting for you to apologize for calling me an idiot, unlike you, I can do something right, nobody even realized that it was me. Besides, I have been doing it since childhood and I know it ... so better watch out for the words "

"Oh you fucking ..." Varian didn't finish his sentence because Nuru punched him on the shoulder. "Ughh Varian language, Yong is here!" Nuru stood with her arms crossed waiting for the alchemists to apologize.

Hugo said bored "Hmm very interesting, but I remind you that we still have a problem with the guard" he pointed to the two guards who were walking towards them. 

"Umm, so what shall we do now?" Yong said worried, tightening his grip on Nuru's dress. 

"I don't know, maybe since Varian has been so bossy lately, he should make a plan?" Hugo said mockingly looking at Varian.  
"Ohh yes, because it's my fault you decided to steal it all?" Varian now looked just as pissed off as during Season 1 final, which wasn't a good sign.  
"You act like an ordinary asshole, you blame me because you can't fucking admit it by yourself!!" Varian shouted at Hugo clenching his fists, while Nuru moved away with Yong anxiously, they had never seen Varian in such a state.  
"Pfff ... you are literally a court alchemist and engineer, you should be used to it, that everyone blames you when something goes wrong"

"Believe me, I got used to it too much," Varian said in a shaky voice like he was going to cry but he didn't have tears in his eyes.

**_To be continued_**


	5. Too much panic can end like this...

**Varian pov'**

Hmmm ... now you probably want to know what happened, well because of Hugo's idiocy we were arrested ... well, me, Hugo and Yong, because as Nuru is the princess of this kingdom they can't arrest her and now she is probably trying to explain to the mayor of the town that this is a misunderstanding. Ughh FUCK, as you probably guessed, I don't like this place and if I need to be honest, recently my nightmares about fucking Corona's prison finally disappeared, so just great, life really hate me!  


We've been here for ... I don't know, maybe 1 hour and I already had 3 panic attacks, of which every time I had to tell Yong that I just have claustrophobia and you won't guess, I really have it (thanks to Corona). After all this shit, Hugo annoys me the most, even if it's all his fault he doesn't care, he didn't even say sorry, he just lays on the bed now and smiles as if he didn't do anything wrong.  


"How can you be so happy? We are in fucking jail because of YOU! " I yelled. It's a pity that they took all our belongings, otherwise Hugo would have had that smile melted by acid long ago!

All he said was something that I should trust Nuru. I couldn't even focus on what he was saying, my heart was pounding and my hands were trembling as if they were under tension. I barely grabbed the bars to avoid falling to the floor. I was here again, in a cold cell, without help, I wanted to cry, shout to let me go, but I couldn't. I started to feel really weak just when Nuru entered the dungeon.  
Everything starts to seemed blurry, I could barely hear Nuru, who seemed to be standing next to me. Suddenly it got completely dark. I woke up in a long room with many beds, I concluded that it was probably a hospital room. I had difficulty getting out of bed. After a while I heard that someone was walking towards me, it was Nuru who was carrying trays with a platter, Yong who was walking beside her ... but I couldn't see Hugo anywhere. When I asked them what was going on, it turned out that someone saw Hugo when he was stealing, but Nuru managed to convince mayor to instead of convicting him to sit in a cell, it is better to make him work off the theft. I also found out that in the cell I just fainted and woke up after about 3 hours, cool, although once for a long time I felt rested.

We spent a week in the city, because Hugo's punishment was that long, at that time we managed to arrange a ride to Earth Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is so short but I'm preparing some cool stuff that will happen in next chapters, which I hope will be longer :)  
> Also thank you for reading this and for all kudos, you are amazing guys^^


	6. "the scars from steel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not uplouding for almost a month but I was very bussy, because of the ending of school year. Also I didn't write about the totem in earth kingdom cuz I didn't wanted to make this story very long, as I have another fanfic to finishe and also I want to start another one, but my priority is this fic ;)

**Varian's pov**

The journey took us several weeks, at that time I began to more like to say ... tolerate Hugo. Of course, he still irritated me, but I found a common language with him. As it turns out, he is not so bad at alchemy, and his stories are quite interesting. It was hard for me to leave my uncle and all my cousins, but I knew I needed to move on to the Iron Kingdom with the rest. Hugo seemed a little upset about the direction of travel. I know that this is his native kingdom, but despite that I know very little about him and I do not know why it is so uncomfortable for him that we are going there. And so I know that I sounds like a terrible hypocrite, I did not tell them about many things ... that happened before, but I think it's not the time for such confessions, we just started to get along and don't want to spoil it.

"so what, how much is still left to the border, Hugo?" - I nudged his shoulder - "Hey are you ok? You seem tense",  
He shook his head, "Yeah ... it's ok, it's just a bit weird to come back home after so long" - he lowered his head stroking Olivia's head.  
"Surely growing up in such a place was hard?" I tried to ask as calmly as I could, but it was quite hard, I was talking to Hugo, the most relaxed person on the team who now looked very overwhelmed. I wanted to ask something more, but suddenly we stopped.  
Hugo looked straight forward.  
"Refugees, there are many of them on the border, always" A shadow appeared on his face as if he was hiding something. When we set off and reached the checkpoint, Hugo suddenly hid, well he wanted to hide when one of the guards spoke up:  
"Well well well, Frolo, look who we have here, don't you get lost again Hugo?" The guard and his colleagues began to cackle with laughter, and Hugo blushed with irritation, or maybe rage? I don't know anymore, maybe it was a combination of both.  
"Hi Garry" Hugo choked through clenched teeth, he was really annoyed, "can we get over?"  
The guards snickered again but let us through. We started another part of the journey in the Iron Kingdom.

It took us a bit to get to the capital, the outskirts of the city were visibly poor and neglected, it was a bit difficult to look at all those people living in such misery. We also preferred to leave Hugo alone, already on the way to the city he quarreled with Nuru about how people lived here, nuru wanted to help but Hugo kept repeating that she should leave these people alone and explained that everyone have to dealing with this alone. In the city center it was completely the opposite, the houses were richly decorated and people walked in expensive clothes. Hugo looked at them with disgust, but sometimes you could see the cunning smile on his lips that meant one thing ... he just stole someone's purse. Hugo led us under one of the taverns, it wasn't a normal inn like Snuggly Duckling, for example. It was a rich-looking tavern with wonderful aromas.  
"Hugo, why are we going to this tavern? Do you have a room there or something?" Yong asked enthusiastically.  
"You can say that" Hugo muttered gloomily, looking around as if he was looking for something, "speed up a bit, this is not a friendly neighborhood for people like us."  
"What do you mean with to people like us?" Nuru asked scepticly.  
"The point is ..." Hugo stopped suddenly, fury appearing in his eyes.  
I couldn't believe what scene was going on before us, a man wearing an expensive suit had just knocked over a woman that was holding a child by the hand. It was a terrible thing to look at, me and Nuru told Yong to cover his eyes. I will not even describe how this man called that woman, normally I sometimes curse or something but it was too much.  
It depended on just a few seconds when Hugo threw himself at this man knocking him down to the ground,  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!! You have no right to treat her like this only because she is poorer than you, money does not make you A God, so fuck off you asshole!" Hugo looked very pissed off, but when this man ran away in terror shouting for guards, he calmed down and helped the woman get up while giving her a purse which probably he stole from that man. Hugo nodded to us signaling that we should move on. 

After 5 minutes we got behind the inn and we came across chests,  
"Well ... where is your house?" I asked looking around  
"Here" Hugo smiled gallantly showing on the chests and after a while sliding them back revealing a kind of hatch.  
When we went inside, I was impressed, the one of corners was full of pillows and a blanket, opposite the entrance was a table with alchemical equipment on, several purses and a pile of coins. In the other corner was a chest from which several pretty and expensive-looking clothes, probably stolen, came out. Hugo said we can make ourselves comfortable, Yong immediately lay on the pillows and fell asleep, Nuru started looking at the chest with expensive clothes, I was very interested in Hugo's alchemy equipment, and Hugo himself took off his shirt and started rummaging in the pile of clothes. I noticed that he had numerous scars on his back.  
"Hey Hugo, what happened to your back?" I asked, not realizing what I had just asked. 

Hugo quickly put on the shirt he found and turned to me,  
"It was the whole 'social cream' of this city that did it to me when I was little and not experienced, they bullied me on the street, kicked me, tugged, sometimes even whipped me for stealing bread" The room was overcome by silence, Nuru looked with terror and compassion on Hugo. A shadow passed through the room, and then a scrap of paper fell into it. Hugo seemed to snap back and walk over to pick up the paper. For a moment he stood motionless reading what was on the paper, immediately afterwards he smiled wily and looked at us moving towards the chest and pulling out a richly decorated vest,  
"This weekend we are going to the spring ball" He smiled even wider as if he noticed the world's largest pouch filled with gold coins, and his eyes shone slyly.

Well...cool, we're going to the ball, but there's only one problem ... I can't frickin dance.  



	7. Face the past pt.1

Nuru looked surprised:  
\- But what spring ball? How are we going to get there?  
Hugh snorted and pointed at the crate;  
-Choose what you want - Hugo took from the chest a black shirt and black pants.  
He had already started to change his clothes, looking once at the leaflet, once at the mirror.  
Nuru, on the other hand, pulled out a navy blue and purple dress with long sleeves and silver trim. Varian started rummaging in his backpack, and after a while he took out neatly arranged clothes, a purple shirt, a black vest with gold details, and gray pants.  
\- Varian, why do you have such clothes with you? Nuru asked with mild amusement.  
Varian began to remove his chemical balls belts;  
\- As a main alchemist and Corona engineer, I have a duty to take some neat clothes with me every time I go outside the kingdom, but mainly Rapunzel insisted I take them" because you never know." - He laughed lightly.  
After 15 minutes of trying on clothes, a groan of irritation from Hugo echoed around the room;  
-Ughhh that fucking dresscode! How did I not notice it before ?!- He threw the leaflet he was holding onto the ground, hitting the table with his fist.  
Varian approached and picked up the leaflet and then read the words "we only let in elegant coats and with carnival masks". Then he looked at Hugo wonderingly;  
\- What's your problem with wearing a normal coat?  
Hugo looked at Varian with irritation on his face;  
\- That I have to dress like these snobs! - He growled irritated, clutching the green coat in his hands, - I will only wear it for 10 minutes and not a moment longer, still being in a shirt and a vest does not bother me, but THIS is too much!  
Hugo looked in the mirror, still clutching his coat. He wore black pants, brown boots with metal trim on the toes, a black shirt, and a forest green vest with silver threads as decoration.  
  
An hour and a half passed, everyone was almost ready, Hugo was looking at the pouches, Varian changed his shirt to white, because according to Hugo he looked stupid, Nuru was finishing her outfit by adding white gloves and jewelry to it. The only person who did not prepare was Yong, because the guys together with Nuru decided that he was too young and they would not let him in anyway. Hugo told him to stand on watch.  
  
7 pm, carriages from all over the kingdom gathered in front of a great gothic house, a huge banner with a gilded inscription "Spring Ball" hung over the great bronze gate. The three of them stood on the other side of the street, Varian watched the commotion with his mouth wide open, he had never seen such a big party. Hugo was constantly adjusting his coat and did not pay too much attention to the chaos, the only thing that interested him was a large number of pouches in one place, and Nuru made sure that he would not steal anything and even so he managed to steal 3 pocket watches and two purses.  
After about 5 minutes, they moved towards the gate, the entrance was filled with richly dressed people at whom Hugo looked with contempt. They all wore masks, Nuru wore a gold and white eye mask with peacock feathers attached, Varian wore a normal silver eye mask, and Hugo wore a black and silver bird-like mask. Shortly after entering, while Varian and Nuru were talking about the whole event, Hugo walked aside taking off his coat and throwing it into some pot with a mini-tree. He looked from side to side to make sure no one was looking, rolled up his sleeves, and walked towards his friends.  
When he approached, Varian looked at him in surprise:  
-Hugo, didn't you had a coat with you?  
Hugo looked at his clothes:  
\- yeah, and now I don't. - He raised one eyebrow.  
Varian frowned as he looked for Hugo's coat:  
-mhm, alright.  
Suddenly the light went out, leaving only one lamp shining on the platform. On Hugo's lips you could read "What's going on?", After a moment when the figure in the blue cloak stood on the platform Hugo said quietly "Oh fuck!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for part two, and yes I'm gonna focuse more on Hugo^^


	8. Face the past pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting new chapter for a long time but I had school.

**'3rd person'**

Hugo's eyes darkened, but they showed a hidden resentment, anger.  
Hugo looked around, already retreating to run away, but Nuru grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards herself and Varian.  
\- And where are you going? She looked at him suspiciously, crossing her arms.  
Hugo looked at the man in blue and at the door that was now guarded by the guards, most likely that no one would break into the mansion. Hugh cursed under his breath.  
\- We shouldn't be here,- he began, - we must get out of here as soon as possible.  
Varian looked at him in disbelief:  
\- Seriously? It was your idea to come here.  
Hugo sighed irritably:  
\- Yes, I know, but it was a bad idea.  
-Why? - Nuru asked looking at most likely the host of the ball,  
Hugo also looked there and realized that the man was looking at them, panic appeared in his eyes  
\- Because I already know whose house it is! - Hugo started to dragg Varian and Nuru by clothes - quickly! Find someone on the dance floor, don't draw attention on yourself.  
Nuru left to look for a dance partner and Varian stood looking around, Hugo looked at him out of the corner of his eye  
\- What are you doing!? Go dancing!  
Varian looked at him embarrassed  
\- That's the problem, I can't dance.  
Hugo looked at him and smiled, then dragged him onto the dance floor, placing Varian's hand on his side and his on Varian's shoulder. With the other hand he grabbed him and started to lead right, forward, left, backward and so on.  
Varian looked at him in surprise, blushing a little  
\- Where did you learn to dance like that?  
Hugh laughed, blushing as well:  
\- Well, I've broken into parties a couple of times.  
They danced like this for a good 20 minutes, laughing. Nuru got a little closer to them, at that moment she thought to herself that now it would be hard to think that the boys used to hate each other. The music stopped, and at the end of the dance, Varian and Hugo got closer to each other so that they stood face to face, both quickly pushed apart, hiding their blushes. Nuru approached them with a slightly ruffled hairstyle after dancing.  
Suddenly the headlights flashed on them, people started looking at them, and the man said:  
\- Here you go, and who was at my fall prom? Come closer!  
Hugo stood still until the guards started pushing them forward until they stood face to face with the man, he had gray hair combed back, glasses and an elegant mustache with a goatee, he was looking at everyone but his attention was especially drawn to Hugo, who looked away clenching fists. The atmosphere wasn't that good anymore.  
The man walked closer to them and Hugo reacted with a sharp step back. The man smiled bitterly at the sight and turned to Varian and Nuru.  
\- I am Lord Vincent Spector, the ball host, mayor of the city, and- he looked at Hugo, - I am Hugo's grandfather.  
Nuru and Varian glared at Hugo, the whole hall fell silent, the man came closer to Hugo trying to touch him on the shoulder, but he flinched and quickly moved away looking enviously at the old man.  
The old man smiled:  
\- You haven't changed a bit, I missed you grandson.  
Hugo clenched his fist even more hearing the word "grandson"  
\- Don't call me like that,- he said through clenched teeth  
\- Ohh, and as always, you catch me by my words, well, how much time passed, how old are you? 15? 16?  
\- 19, you don't even know how old I am! - Hugo growled  
The old man grew serious  
\- I haven't seen you for years after that witch kidnapped you ...  
\- My mother is not a witch, she did not kidnap me, I left, and you were not even looking for me! - Hugh was trembling with rage.  
\- I've been looking for you for a good 8 months, ingrate! - the old man raised his voice.  
Hugo seemed to automatically pull away, raising his hands in self-defense.  
The old man smiled maliciously at Hugo who seemed to be more and more frightened by the old man.  
\- Just as ungrateful, weak ... some things don't change, you are the same crybaby as a few years ago.  
\- Stop it! - Nuru raised her voice seeing Hugo's condition, he was terrified even though he tried to hide it. She didn't really like Hugo and didn't trust him but noone deserved to be harassed.  
The old man looked at Nuru silently, and then at Hugo  
\- I warned Victoria, I warned her about that peasant, but she didn't listen and ended up dead.  
\- Who's Victoria? - Varian asked  
The old man thought for a moment  
\- My daughter, Victoria Elisa Spector, Hugo's biological mother. She fell in love with a farmer from outside the city, gave birth to Hugo, left him with me one time and never returned.  
\- You know very well that she was murdered, you covered up the tracks! - Hugo approached the old man - I'd rather let my mother to leave me on the street than with you!  
Hugo looked the old man straight in the eyes  
\- You always said that I am the black sheep in the family, that's not true, you are the black sheep, people should find out what you have been doing to me for so many years! - Hugo started to have tears in his eyes - Grandma would not forgive you for what you have done to me.  
He stood there for a moment and then began to walk towards the exit, Nuru and Varian followed him silently


End file.
